1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spotlight and more particularly to a zoom spotlight with a fixed lens and a movable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The market demand for energy-saving products is increasing with the modernization of society and the rise of environmental awareness. Meanwhile, rapid development of the light-emitting diode (LED) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) industry has lowered the costs of LEDs and OLEDs significantly, turning these lighting elements into the mainstream of energy-saving illumination.
In particular, LEDs and OLEDs are widely used in spotlights, especially high-power LED spotlights, which are nowadays the principal products in spotlight applications. The conventional spotlights, which feature high power consumption and tend to generate heat easily, have given way to high-power LED spotlights in such fields as special lighting, search and rescue, stage and runway design, and automotive lighting.
However, the market is still in want of a high-power LED spotlight which can directly output a broad beam, a collimated beam, or a beam ranging between the broad beam and the collimated beam, let alone a high-power LED spotlight capable of zooming.
On the other hand, most of the conventional spotlights require a complicated manufacturing process in mass production, and the finished spotlights are simply incapable of outputting an approximately collimated beam, meaning stray light will be generated during operation and thus compromise efficiency of use.
It is therefore highly desirable in the LED, OLED, and spotlight application-related industries to have a useful, low-cost yet high-quality, compact zoom spotlight which can be easily manufactured from simple optical and mechanical components without using expensive equipment, and which can output a broad and uniform beam in a broad beam mode and an approximately collimated beam without stray light in a collimated beam mode.